Alwayswatches.exe
Creepypastas… I, Alex Sykes, practically LIVE off them… I don’t know what I’d do without them… Actually yeah I do… I’d probably not have so many nightmares and not cry myself to sleep thinking about Sonic.exe or whatever else I looked up. So once again, I found myself on youtube listening to creepy pastas read by Mutahar and checking the corners of my room every 3 minutes until I found a vid Mutahar had just uploaded. I followed the link of a new vid entitled “Please watch” thinking it was a creepy pasta by that name, but it wasn’t. It was a short vid of Mutahar in a dark room inches from the camera like it was on his laptop crying and muttering “Please download it. Link in the description.” Then the video finished. I scrolled down and clicked the link and went to a site which was all black except for a button that said ‘download’ in the middle of the screen. However, every few seconds or so, a flash would appear randomly on the screen. I never got a good look at it, but it looked like a picture of two eyes. Feeling slightly freaked out, I clicked "Download", and immediately, a folder opened, but there was something wrong. The folder lacked any kind of URL type space, back or forward buttons, or other folders I could navigate to. There wasn’t even a cross to close it or anything, just an application called always.watches.exe. I felt goose bumps ripple up my body as I looked at it. "Always watches." I muttered to myself. I squint my eyes and muster the courage to move my curser to the application and double click the application. My headphones exploded. Never before had I heard such a loud sound. My headphones had been on the highest possible setting and I jumped a bit as I heard a large amount of loud static. However through the static, I heard “ALWAYS WATCHES, TILL YOU’RE DEAD. ALWAYS WATCHES AT THE END OF YOUR BED, BUT IF YOU CLOSE YOU’RE EYES IN FRIGHT HE COMES TO STEAL YOU FROM THE NIGHT” I looked in horror at the screen as the application closed by itself. “Watches?” I thought to myself. “At the end of my bed?” Suddenly, the application restarted and the static like voice asked “Why don’t you check?” I looked to the end of my bed and saw to my horror a pair of eyes, peering over the foot of my bed. -Blink- The eyes had moved! They were closer! “What do I do?!?!?” I frantically asked the game. “Repost the link. Show other people what real fear is. We will see if they can act quickly.” I quickly opened Google Chrome and searched for Facebook. -Blink- It had moved closer. I could see it all now. It was standing on my bed It was completely naked but with no feature apart from two glowing eyes. I copied the link into my status bar and pressed share. -Blink- It’s face was right next to mine and I could see more now. It had grown itself a mouth a smiling mouth with eyes that watched me with hunger. I looked back at the screen and noticed that it said ‘error:404 – It’s too late Alex.’ “Too late” said the thing next to me. -Blink- KINGD0RK Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life